In conventional, an electric motor has been used as a driving source of a sunroof apparatus and a power window apparatus which are provided in a vehicle. The electric motor mentioned above has a motor housing in which two permanent magnets are fixed to an inner peripheral surface in such a manner as to face different magnetic poles to each other, and an armature which is rotatably received within the motor housing. The armature has a plurality of armature coils, and the armature coils are electrically connected to a commutator fixed to a rotation axis of the armature, respectively. The structure is made such that a pair of brushes held by a brush holder are in slidable contact with the commutator, and these brushes are electrically connected to a pair of power feeding terminals respectively fixed to the brush holder. These power feeding terminals are structured such as to be connected to female type power feeding terminals to which an electric current is supplied from a battery mounted on a vehicle, and the electric current supplied from the battery is supplied to the brush via the power feeding terminals. Further, the electric current supplied to the brush is rectified via the commutator so as to be supplied to the armature coil, whereby a rotation force is generated in the armature and the armature shaft is rotated.
Since the electric motor is attached to an inner side of a roof or an inner side of a door in the vehicle, it is required that a thickness thereof is made compact and thin. Accordingly, for example, in an electric motor shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 3-11350 or 244854, a motor housing is structured as a so-called oval (oblong) type yoke, and a thickness of the motor housing is made smaller than the thickness of a normal cylindrical motor housing. In this case, the brush holder fixed to the motor housing is formed as an oval type having a pair of end portions, and a pair of side surface portions connecting these end portions, and the structure is made such that the respective power feeding terminals are arranged in the end portions of the brush holder.
However, in the electric motor as mentioned above, since the respective power feeding terminals are formed in a flat shape, and are arranged in such a manner as to face the flat portions thereof to each other, it is impossible to secure a sufficient space between the power feeding terminal in the end portion and the rotation axis. Therefore, for example, it is hard to arrange a member such as a condenser or the like which is connected to a portion between the respective power feeding terminals and corresponds to a noise absorbing element for absorbing an electric noise generated by the brush portion, on the compact brush holder.
An object of the present invention is to improve a layout property of members arranged on the brush holder.